


Eighth

by theagetoforget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Castiel's Birthday, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagetoforget/pseuds/theagetoforget
Summary: “Dean, I’m an angel. The days of our creation far predate your idea of a calendar.” Dean frowned. “But don’t you wish you had one? At this point you’ve been on and off human a few times already.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party, but as the night closes I thought I should contribute to the celebration Castiel's eighth year.

“Dean, I’m an angel. The days of our creation far predate your idea of a calendar.” 

Dean frowned. “But don’t you wish you had one? At this point you’ve been on and off human a few times already.”

Castiel turned from the kitchen counter, a now completed mug of coffee wrapped in his hand. He tilted his head curiously at Dean and shrugged. “I have never really thought about it. Even if I did wish, I don’t have one.”

“Yeah, but do you wish?” 

Slowly Cas took a sip from his mug, considering. “It would be nice, in a sentimental way.” He smiled at Dean and nodded. Dean returned the smile, a plan already forming in his mind.

That was over a month ago, and it had taken Dean a while to pinpoint a good date to give Cas. A random day wouldn’t do, he knew Cas wouldn’t want a day that had no significance. It took a lot of considering, since there were a few different things that could work, since Castiel had been recreated by Chuck a few times, but eventually Dean settled on the perfect day.

September 18th. Eight years ago on that day, Dean and Castiel had met for the first time. Maybe it was a rough start and Cas had ended up with a knife in the heart, but that day meant something. At least it did to Dean. He could only hope Cas would feel the same.

Over the next month Dean planned extensively, dragging Sam onto his team. The two snuck home birthday decorations and hid them until the right day, and agreed that Sam would take Cas out so Dean could set up the bunker for the surprise. It didn’t really hit Dean until the day the plan would unfold that maybe he was taking this a bit too seriously.

“Do you think Cas will actually want this?” he asks Sam nervously.

“Dean relax. You know Cas, he loves this sentimental stuff,” Sam replies, grabbing his keys. “Don’t burn the cake.” He leaves Dean to his thoughts and joins Castiel in the car. Dean remains frozen until he hears the sound of his baby leaving before bolting off to get everything set up.

In reality everything is just a few cheesy “Happy Birthday” decorations and a cake, but they always say it’s the thought that counts anyway. The décor is thrown up, and they cake baked to as close to perfection as Dean can get it. He grabs the box of candles and plants eight candles in it since Castiel is far too old get his age onto the cake.

Looking around, Dean can only hope that Sam was right. Castiel is ages old, would he really appreciate the silly decorations and small cake? He’s seen things Dean can’t even imagine… 

He forces himself not to panic as he considers the idea that Cas would just scoff at his silly idea before trudging off to do whatever he does in his room. He almost finds himself tearing everything down when he hears voices from the other room. He forces a nervous smile on his face just in time for Castiel to enter with Sam close behind him.

Shock crosses Cas’ face. He slowly looks around, taking in the room. “…Dean?” he asks.

“Happy Birthday Cas,” Dean starts. “I know it’s not a lot, but I thought you might appreciate a little celebration since you’ve been with us for so long… ‘cause, you know, we really enjoy having you with us and I know you may not remember why this day might be important but uh…” 

Dean’s ramblings are cut off and he finds himself with an armful of angel. “The day we met. Of course I remember Dean. Thank you.”

Castiel’s words reassure Dean and he immediately relaxes and pulls him in closer. “Of course Cas.” He holds onto Cas for a little longer before forcing himself to pull away as he remembers Sam. “I thought we might just watch some movies tonight. Whatever you want to do Cas.”

“That sounds wonderful Dean.” The two stand, grinning widely at each other before Sam coughs. 

“You guys want to cut the cake?” he interrupts, smirking at Dean knowingly. Dean glares at him over Castiel’s head, but moves over towards the kitchen with the other two close behind him. He lights the candles and moves aside for Cas to take his place in front of the cake.

“Don’t forget to make a wish. Birthday wishes are scientifically proven to always come true,” Dean teases as Cas prepares to blow out the candles.  
“Of course Dean.”

Sam and Dean glance up at each other before bursting into loud song, basically yelling the song to make up for the lack of people in the room. It is far from beautiful, but Castiel listens like it is the best thing he has ever heard before blowing out the candles with an adorable smile. The cake is cut, and the three move into the sitting area to decide what to watch. After a small disagreement between Dean and Cas over Indiana Jones and the Princess Bride, the three settle in to watch the classic love story. 

Dean and Cas share the couch while Sam settles into an armchair. The cake is devoured before Wesley’s first “as you wish” and all three conk out as they battle through the fire swamp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes slowly, finding an odd weight on his shoulder. He cautiously looks over to find Cas curled up against him, breathing softly. The movie is long over, the screen black. Sam is gone from his post in the chair, evidently haven woken and turned off the repetitive DVD screen. Dean’s arm has fallen asleep and is prickly from Cas, so he shifts minutely to accommodate the angel, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He’s exhausted and should move to his own room to get some proper sleep, but moving seems absurd when he has his angel by his side.

Even though Castiel really isn’t his. 

Dean sighs at the thought, knowing Cas probably can’t even feel the same way he does. He really should move before he gets used to the feeling of warmth curled into his side. 

He begins to shift, pulling Cas away from him, only to be interrupted by the other man’s quiet voice. “Dean.”

Dean freezes and stares down at the bleary blue eyes blinking up at him. His thoughts race as he attempts to come up for an excuse as to why his arm is wrapped around Cas but quickly begins to panic, pulling away as quickly as he can. “I- I’m sorry,” he begins.

“Dean.”

The words flowing from Dean are plugged by the quiet whisper. “Yeah Cas?” he finds his voice just as small as Castiel’s as they both tip toe in an attempt to keep the glass from shattering.

“Do you want to know my wish?”

That leaves Dean confused. “You can’t tell me, then it won’t come true,” he whispers back, in wonder that he hasn’t been reprimanded for his earlier actions.

Cas pauses, seeming to consider the best response. “Telling you is part of my wish. Come here.” 

Frowning with confusion but not wanting to disappoint Castiel, Dean draws closer to him and lowers his face. A small smile crosses Cas’ face before he draws up to whisper into Dean’s ear. “My wish was you.”

Dean pulls away in shock, examining Castiel’s face and wondering if this is all a dream. “Me?” 

Cas smiles at him, still looking adorably disheveled from sleep, reminding Dean of the way he was cuddled up against him earlier. He had been on the other side of the couch before they had all fallen asleep, and it is curious that he managed to find his way to Dean’s side.

“I fell for you Dean, in more ways than one.” Castiel’s whisper is smaller now, and he has lost his tired confidence, now seeming worried that he has made a mistake.

Pulling himself out of his shock, Dean leans closer to Castiel and cups his cheek. He considers carefully, knowing his next actions could change everything. Cautiously he moves so his lips brush Cas’, not pressing him and leaving plenty of room for the other to move away. For a moment Cas only breathes against Dean’s lips before pushing forward to fully meet him, responding excitedly to Dean’s invitation. The two melt into each other in an incredibly sweet kiss before pulling only minutely so their lips still brush as they speak.

“Happy eighth, Cas.” Dean feels the other smile, and presses their lips together again.


End file.
